Fan girls
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: En regardant l'holonet, Anakin et Obi-Wan découvrent des sites de fan parlant de leurs exploits et...bien plus. (traduction)
1. Anakin et Obi-Wan

_Un petit texte léger qui rappellera peut-être à certaines quelques souvenirs...  
><em>

_Rien ne m'appartient, le texte est de **Fallon**_** Skywalker**, _je n'ai fait que la traduction._

_L'univers de Star Wars appartient à **George Lucas** (même Obi-Wan et Anakin...hum désolée)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fan girls<strong>

**OoOoOo**

**Période de la Guerre des clones.**

« Maitre, venez donc voir ça ! » s'exclama Anakin Skywalker en riant devant un site Web sur son holo-ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Anakin ? » soupira Obi-Wan, fatigué des pitreries de son ancien Padawan.

« Disons que vous avez un certain succès parmi la gent féminine » lança Anakin avec un sourire narquois.

Il se leva de la chaise de son bureau pour laisser la place à Obi-Wan puis se mit à lire l'écran par dessus son épaule. A de nombreuses reprises il se retint d'éclater de rire pendant qu'Obi-Wan haussait les sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que..."Obi-Wan Kenobi est le jedi le plus sexy de Coruscant !" » lut-il à haute voix d'un air stupéfait.

« Ah vous voyez ! » fit Anakin toujours aussi moqueur. « Vous voilà avec un fanclub officiel ! »

Obi-Wan ne prêta pas attention à ses piques et poursuivit sa lecture de plus en plus stupéfait.

« Obi-Wan, si tu me lis, tu as un regard à tomber par terre alors attrape-moi si tu peux, attache-moi et fait de moi ta chose... »

« Bas les pattes, il est m'appartient ! » disait un autre commentaire en réponse.

« Désolé mesdames mais Kenobi est à moi et à moi seule et il est hors de question que je le partage ! »

« Obi-Wan Kenobi enlève donc ta robe de Jedi que je puisse voir ton...ton sabre-laser » termina-t-il d'une voix étranglée. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers Anakin qui riait à présent à gorge déployée.

L'ensemble de la page était remplie de photos de lui, d'histoires et de commentaires tous plus déroutants les uns que les autres. Obi-Wan continua de faire défiler l'écran, hésitant entre l'effroi et l'amusement de voir tant de jeunes filles et de femmes (dont certaines à des âges très avancés...) le trouver à leurs goûts.

Anakin riait toujours en voyant sa mine consternée « Le...le sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan Kenobi » fit-il dans un grand éclat de rire avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. "J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas vouloir le mesurer ! Elles seraient bien capable de vous enlever juste pour vérifier" rit Anakin en ignorant le regard noir du maitre Jedi.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de rejoindre l'holo-ordinateur et de lui montrer une autre page. Sa page de fan girls. « J'ai plus de succès que vous, je crois » balança Anakin d'une voix triomphante. Ce fut au tour d'Obi-Wan de se moquer de lui en découvrant toutes les absurdités qui jonchaient la page.

« Il me semble que certaines demoiselles ont un peu trop abusé de bâtons de la Mort. »

« Ba pourquoi ? Moi aussi je suis beau !" se vanta Anakin. " D'ailleurs Padmé pense que je suis séduisant, Jedisex me veut dans son lit, RachelisaJedi me trouve sensationnel, DancingwithAnakin veut danser avec moi et... »

Obi-Wan lui coupa brusquement la parole.« Padmé ? Tu as bien dit Padmé ? »

Les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur « Je...je...euh... »

Obi-Wan le fixa un long moment jusqu'à ce que son ancien Padawan trouve la parade « C'était juste un pseudonyme, maître. La sénatrice Amidala me trouver séduisant...il ne faut pas rêver quand même ! »

Obi-Wan ne répondit rien puis commenta d'un ton sardonique « Quand je pense que toutes ces jeunes filles te trouvent parfait, beau et intelligent...Par la Force, si Maitre Windu lisait ça...Non, en fait, il ne vaudrait mieux pas. »

Anakin fit la moue « Hé, mais je suis une belle prise ! Elles auraient de la chance de m'avoir si je n'étais pas déjà pris et... » Il stoppa net, la bouche grande ouverte, venant de réaliser qu'il s'était à nouveau trahi.

« Pris ? Comment ça _pris _? » questionna Obi-Wan en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

Anakin tenta de se rattraper tant bien que mal « Je suis pris par...par l'Ordre Jedi qui contrôle ma vie amoureuse ! Et rien...rien d'autre, voyons ! »

« De toute façon, je pense que tu as assez de fan comme ça, mon ami ! » déclara Obi-Wan en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Hum, oui c'est certain » répliqua Anakin en riant nerveusement. « Bon, allons déjeuner, tout cela m'a donné faim. »

« Vraiment ? Pour ma part, cela m'a plutôt coupé l'appétit » déclara Obi-Wan en repensant aux photos et à un certain commentaire sur son sabre-laser...

* * *

><p><em>L'auteur original a écrit une suite avec Luke Skywalker et Yan Solo.<em>

_A bientôt donc !_


	2. Luke et Yan

_Hello :)  
><em>

_Avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard, voici la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à **George Lucas**._

* * *

><p><strong>L'histoire se déroule durant le Nouvel Ordre Jedi.<strong>

Yan Solo regarda par dessus l'épaule de Luke Skywalker. Le maitre Jedi, d'habitude si calme, si serein, riait ouvertement devant l'écran de son holo-ordinateur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis, gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? » questionna-t-il, guère habitué à voir son ami rire autant. Il tentait en vain de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'écran.

« Ça ! » cria Luke, pleurant à moitié de rire. « Ce site ! Il est hilarant à souhait ! » Le contrebandier pinça les lèvres et regarda le site en question.

« C'est là » désigna Luke en se poussant un peu pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. « Lit donc ces lignes, ça fait presque peur. »

Yan haussa les sourcils et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il parcourait l'écran.

« Wow, un site de fans rien que pour moi ! Je savais qu'on m'aimait mais pas à ce point... »

« Tu n'as pas perdu ta modestie à ce que je vois » persifla Luke. « Non mais regarde ce commentaire, et celui-là ! » fit Luke en se retenant à son bureau pour éviter de tomber sous les éclats de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'agaça Yan Solo. «Je suis une bonne prise ! Il suffit de demander à Leia ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si toutes les femmes m'adorent ? »

Il esquissa un sourire narquois en lisant quelques commentaires plus que flatteurs.

« J'AIME LES HOMMES MAL FICHUS ET EFFRONTÉS ! DEVIENS BIGAME YAN SOLO ET ÉPOUSE-MOI ! »

« Oula, j'en connais une qui ne serait pas vraiment d'accord...» commenta Yan avec sarcasme.

« HOT ! HOT ! HOT ! HOT ! »

« Les Vauriens sont les plus beaux ! »

« Yan Solo est le pilote le plus sexy de toute la galaxie ! »

« Yan Solo est le plus mignon, le plus viril, le plus sexy de toute la Rébellion ! »

« Ben dis-donc, il y a des nénettes qui ont une sacrée imagination tout de même » déclara Yan à la fois admiratif et un peu effrayé.

Luke pleurait littéralement de rire au fur et à mesure que Yan lisait les commentaires. Il riait tellement que Yoda s'en serait certainement retourné dans sa tombe.

« LUKE ! Tu n'as pas un peu fini ! » s'agaça Yan qui ne reconnaissait même plus son ami. « Je pari que ton site de fans est bien pire que le mien ! » fit-il en ouvrant un nouvel onglet.

« Ça m'étonnerait » lâcha Luke perdant tout d'un coup son envie de rire. « Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai un site de fan ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Tu plaisantes ! Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es le maître du Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Tu as détruit l'Étoile de la Mort. Luke, Dark Vador est ton père. Il y a des femmes que ça excite, ça ! »

« Sans blague » répliqua Luke avec sarcasme. « Yan, tu as délivré la princesse. Et tu as également détruit l'Étoile de la mort. Tu as participé à la bataille d'Endor et bien d'autre choses encore. »

« Arrête de me distraire, veux-tu ? Je suis toujours en train de chercher la page de ton fan-club. »

Luke leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de se pencher au dessus de Yan, quand il mit « Site du fan-club de Luke Skywalker" dans le moteur de recherche.

Les yeux de Yan et de Luke s'élargirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la page en question. Luke frémit d'horreur et Yan rit avec gaieté.

« BWAHAHAHA !» s'écria-t-il en faisant défiler la page.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'indigna Luke.

« C'est ton fan-club, mon vieux ! »

« C'est une atteinte à ma vie privée et à ma dignité. Je proteste ! »

« Je crois que ton fan-club s'en moque bien. »

Yan riait aussi fort que son ami auparavant .

« Dit, c'est moi ou tu es nu sur cette photo ?...Oh regarde-celle-ci, excellent ! Bwahahaha, j'en peux plus ! »

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai » gémit Luke en enfouissant sa tête dans les mains.

« Attend-attend, mise un peu les commentaires ! »

« Je veux même pas en entendre parler ! »

« Mais si, voyons ! » rétorqua Yan dans un rire moqueur. « Dommage que notre chère princesse ne soit pas là pour lire ça. Écoute un peu... »

« Luke Skywalker est tellement sexy dans sa tenue noire de Jedi ! »

« Yan...»

« Luke, comment utilises-tu la Force pour faire l'amour à une femme ? Ça te rend endurant au moins ? »

« Yan... »

« Luke, tu es trop trop BADASS !...mais...Je peux couper ta coupe de cheveux ? »

« YAN !»

« Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas si sage que ça, Luke Skywalker, n'est-ce pas ? Montre-moi un peu tes talents-cachés... » poursuivit le contrebandier qui prenait sa revanche visiblement à cœur.

« YAN ! YAAN ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas parler de ça à Leia et à Mara Jade. Tu imagines un peu le pétrin ? »

Les yeux de Yan s'écarquillèrent. « Nous serions surtout morts et enterrés. »

« Exact, donc motus et bouche cousue, d'accord ? »

Yan hocha la tête et les deux hommes se sourirent.

« Je viens de penser à un truc, mon petit Luke... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que dans ton registre de Jedi, celui qui répertorie les créatures les plus dangereuses de l'Univers, il va falloir changer la tête du classement. Parce que de toutes les créatures de la galaxie, ce sont les femmes qui sont certainement les plus redoutables ! Et ça, il ne vaut mieux pas l'oublier... »

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? A quel fan-club appartenez-vous ? :)<em>

_A celui du séduisant et du sarcastique Obi-Wan Kenobi ?_

_A celui du puissant et redoutable Anakin Skywalker ?_

_A moins que vous ne préféreriez le charmeur et taquin Yan Solo ou bien le flegmatique (mais pas tant que ça) Luke Skywalker ? _

_Pour ma part, j'avoue avoir un gros faible pour Obi-Wan et Yan ^^_

_J'espère juste qu'ils ne tomberont pas sur cette fanfic, autrement je suis mal...XD _


End file.
